


☆You're The Rock That's Holding Me Down☆ {Steven Stone x Reader}

by Lion (littlelionbigheart)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cute, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, steven stone x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionbigheart/pseuds/Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you step up the stairs through the large doors in the Elite Four- you can't help but notice a familiar face.<br/>Steven Stone.<br/>But it's not the first time you've been here, and that's what surprises him the most. But you're not just here for a battle, even if you don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆You're The Rock That's Holding Me Down☆ {Steven Stone x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just thought I'd say I made this fanfic for a friend- so I used their team. You could probably just imagine it's your team instead, whatever you'd like. Thanks for reading, and continue onward!

You took a deep breath, staring down the long dim-lit hallway that seemed to stretch for miles in front of you. Your head was spinning with excitement- the rest of them had been so much stronger than before. You fought bravely, easily winning against them though. Sidney, and his Mega Absol. Phoebe, and her Mega Sableye. Glacia, and her Mega Glalie. And the last of the four, Drake, and his Mega Salamence.

They had all been formidable foes, you'd give them that. They weren't any match for your improved team, though. Rose, Sol, Mabel, Nox, Cipher, and Citrus. Roserade, Latias, Manectric, Mighteyena, Blaziken, and Gardevoir. No matter how powerful their Pokemon had been, you'd always had something to counter with, or at least a stronger Pokemon to easily wipe them out. Yet, thus far, you had found no need to Mega evolve- while the Elite Four got desperate, using Mega Evolution as a last resort. You took notice of this pattern, and you wondered if the final person you needed to battle, the Champion, would follow suit.

Each step you took caused your heart to beat even more frantically inside your chest. Your heart burned with a searing passion to battle, and you would win again- no matter what it took. The doors opened slowly in front of you as you swallowed any fear you had had before. You were met with a blinding light, and a familiar face with a look of surprise, and those bright blue eyes.

"(Y/N)?!"

"You 'betcha, Steven!" You replied confidently, pulling out one of your pokeballs.

"I've decided to re-challenge you!"

_☆FLASHBACK☆_

_"I'm gonna win!" You said tiredly._

_Everything hurt- but you didn't want to admit it. Your pokemon were pretty roughed up as well, and you had no more items left. But you wouldn't lose, not to Steven, not to anyone. Even Steven looked concerned for you, but he begrudgingly agreed to battle you._

_He can't say he wasn't extremely shocked when you managed to beat his team, not without quite a few scratches and scrapes, of course._

_You were breathing heavy, as the dust cleared- it was only Mega Gardevoir still standing. She was roughed up, but Mega Metagross had fainted- you won. You felt a rush of excitement, and you ran over to hug Citrus. She returned the gesture as best as she could, her eyes fixed on Steven as he returned Metagross to its pokeball._

_"You won," He said simply and blatantly._

_"I did, I'm the Champion now!"  With a huff, you returned Citrus to her pokeball and turned to Steven._

_"What's your name again?"_

_"I'm (Y/N)." You said, placing your hands on your hips with restored enthusiasm._

_Steven looked at you for a moment, contemplating your victory. He nodded his head and smiled softly, his blue eyes meeting yours._

_"Admittedly, I didn't think you'd win, (Y/N). Your pokemon were wounded, pretty badly. But they fought for you." He had said, spreading his arms out wide. "The bond between you and your pokemon is unlike anything I've ever seen before!" His eyes twinkled as he spoke, his passion for pokemon was evident, and you knew that. You liked that about the former champion._

_"Here, let me record your name and the names of your pokemon in the Hall of Fame, so that you will be remembered."_

__☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _☆_ _

 

Your fist was clenched, and you stared Steven down. You had no idea he had been waiting for you return- longing for you to return.

"Let's battle, right now! I want to show you how much stronger we've gotten- me and my pokemon together!"

He blinked at you, before nodding with a sly grin on his face. 

"This time- I don't think I'll go so easy on you, go, Skarmory!"

And with that, the battle had begun. But, it had also ended almost as quickly as it started.

The battle was just a flurry of attacks filled with speed and power. All of your pokemon were very powerful, and they trusted you very much. They moved with grace and intimacy, the way a lover might move if they danced with their significant other, sweeping each other across the floor. The way a professional dancer might move if they knew they were performing at the most important event of their entire life. The way a chef might delicately taste and perfect every meal he or she makes- you get the point. They were amazing, the best you've ever seen them. It was almost as if Steven's pokemon couldn't match what you had with yours, and you won by a landslide. By the end, Steven was just in shock. He walked over to you, and you recoiled- he looked almost angry.

"That... I cannot believe you."

...

"That was amazing, (Y/N)."

He reached out and hugged you- embraced you. What? What was he doing? You blushed and stuttered in confusing, pushing him away for a moment. You looked at his face, and he was blushing too.

"Sorry, sorry. I should have asked your permission first."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Steven." You replied, scratching the back of your head.

He grabbed your hands, looking you in your eyes.

"Ever since you won against me the first time, I haven't been able to forget you. I can't get your name out of my head. I've never been in love before, but if I know anything about it- this must be what it is. Do you reciprocate?"

You pause, taking in this information- soaking it up.

"N-No! I mean, wait, yes? Yeah? I think I do?"

He leaned down and kissed you on the nose, laughing loudly.

"I'll take an 'I think so'. Come, let's record your name again so I have something else memorable to hold onto."

 


End file.
